


The Case of Della Smith

by future_fangirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: All The Tropes, Badass Lucy, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Matt's 90210 role, Silly bit of fluff, badass jiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fangirl/pseuds/future_fangirl
Summary: When Rittenhouse goes back to eliminate Wyatt, Lucy, Jiya and Rufus go back in time to stop them from destroying the team. And Lucy Preston takes on a new role.
Relationships: Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Case of Della Smith

The wail of the sirens woke Lucy out of her comfortable sleep. Moaning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Flynn and Amy started wailing themselves and she got out of bed to try to comfort them. At only ten months old they were way too young to do anything but cry at the unexpected and noisy awakening. Wyatt was already pulling on his clothes as she held one baby to each hip.  
“God, Pamala has even worse timing than Emma.” He complained.  
The missions were pure torture now. With two kids and the constant fear that the life they had would disappear Lucy could barely stand to step into the Lifeboat. She knew all too well how a time change could affect her life. After Pamala had rescued Emma from the past and changed their history they were once again chasing people through time. This time they were chasing Pamala and Emma. Pamala was working on a time machine but for the moment she preferred the Mothership. She’d nearly lost her life in an accident involving her own craft. Emma was particularly bitter ever since she’d realized they were responsible for Jessica’s death. Lucy wondered if Emma had more than friendly feelings for Jessica. She couldn’t bring herself to feel sorry for Emma. Not when Emma could result in her losing her children.  
“Um guys,” Jiya glanced down at the computers. “This is really bad.”  
“How bad?” Rufus asked. “Stranded in 18th century bad? Nazi bad? Alamo bad?”  
“No.” Jiya was dead serious. “It’s traveling along your own timeline bad.”  
“Shit.” Rufus was all ears.  
“Rittenhouse went to July 7, 2001. In San Diego California.” Jiya turned and looked at them. “What happened back then?”  
Lucy tried thinking of something that had occurred in 2001 at that time. She wasn’t exactly an expert on recent history. And besides, she had a feeling this wasn’t about history. “It could be something to do with 9/11.”  
“No,” Wyatt was white-faced and deadly serious. “I was in San Diego at that time.”  
“They are trying to erase you.” Lucy felt her stomach drop. She cradled the girls to her, realizing that they’d disappear if Rittenhouse succeeded in killing Wyatt. She refused to accept that possibility.  
“We have to stop them.” Lucy started to move towards the Lifeboat.  
“Wait.” Wyatt stopped her. “I need a minute with you.”  
Lucy ducked into the alcove by the desks. “I can’t lose this life, with you. The girls. I can’t do this. I’m so scared.”  
“I know.” His fingers wrapped around her arms gently. “I can’t imagine a world where they don’t exist. But then again, I won’t know that world. I’d be dead.”  
The idea made her want to weep. She couldn’t wrap her arms around him fully. Not with the girls in her arms. But she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his. The warm, bubbly sensation that always came when they kissed was just as strong. It might be the last time. She broke away long enough to kiss the girls, feeling the soft baby skin against her lips. They were still cranky from being woken up but they started to relax as she touched them.  
“I’m going to save you, Wyatt. When I come back everything will be the same.”  
“I trust you.”

Their future selves had explained that one could travel along one’s timeline as long as one stayed very far away from one’s past self. That’s why her future self had gotten that headache. Flynn had been too close to his past self who had lived in San Diego as well. Not to mention that he had visited his family and been within several feet of his past self. It had resulted in his death. Lucy’s past self had been living in San Fransico at the time and Rufus in Chicago. As for Jiya, she’d been living in Colorado at the time so she too had been far away.  
“We’ll save him, Lucy.” Rufus was comforting her in the only way he knew. Lucy nodded but she was having trouble staying calm.  
Visiting a place that wasn’t far removed from one's own time was strange. Lucy glanced around and almost laughed. It felt like high school all over again. “We looked up Wyatt’s address. He was living with his grandfather.”  
“We need to go there.” Lucy glanced down at the print out Jiya had brought with her. “We can get a cab.”  
“Lucy, we have to be careful. If you say or do anything the timeline could be completely messed up.” Rufus was for once the one worried about changing history.  
“You don’t think I know that? If this goes wrong I lose my husband and kids. I know that. But we have to do something.” Lucy waved down a cab and gave him the address.  
Wyatt’s grandfather’s place looked just like she expected. An old fashioned Spanish style house that looked lived in. She stepped out of the cab and paid the driver. She glanced around and noticed a teenage boy working in the garage. Her heart stopped for a second. It was Wyatt. He looked remarkably unchanged since high school. Those eyes were just as blue, she noted as he glanced over at her. He was working on an old car, the way he leaned over and adjusted something just the same as she remembered him doing so many times long after Darlington. The slight smirk on his face was the same too. The only difference was the face that looked at her was so innocent, so unaware of what was coming. Her heart broke. She wanted to shield him from everything that would happen.  
“You can stop ogling a teenager now. Cause that’s fucking creepy.” Rufus whispered in her ear.  
“Rufus…” Lucy protested. “I’m not. But I mean it’s so weird seeing him so young.”  
“Want to bet Baby Wyatt is just as annoying as he is now?” Rufus commented.  
“Come on,” Jiya said, “We need to focus on the mission. Besides, Rufus, what would you do if you saw teen me?”  
Lucy stepped forward as Wyatt wiped his hands on an old towel and put on the t-shirt that lay discarded on the pile of boxes. “How can I help you, ma’am?”  
So it hadn’t been the military who’d taught him to call her “ma’am”. She had surmised it was probably a combination of being southern and his grandfather. The term had become such a flirty term of endearment between them it was hard not to react. She smiled and said, “I’m looking for someone named Wyatt Logan.”  
“I’m Wyatt.” He straightened and looked at her. “But I don’t know why you’d be looking for me. Unless my old man sent you. If he did you can tell him I’m never coming back.”  
“No, Wyatt, your father didn’t send me.” Lucy glanced helplessly at Rufus and Jiya. She dug around for the picture of Pamala she had in her purse. “Have you seen this woman?”  
“No,” Wyatt replied. “Never seen her in my life. Are you looking for her?”  
“In a way,” Lucy replied.  
“We’re detectives,” Jiya said. “We are trying to track her down. She’d bad news, that one.”  
Lucy almost laughed at the way Jiya changed her voice to make it deeper and more intense. “I’m Lolita King, this is Malcolm Barnett and this is Della Smith.”  
“What did this woman do?” Wyatt asked. Pamala looked perfectly innocent in the photo.  
“Murder, treason,” Jiya said dolefully. Lucy nearly started laughing at Jiya’s theatrics. She was her best friend for a reason. “She’s very dangerous.”  
“Why would I know where she is?” Wyatt asked.  
“We know your friends,” Jiya said. Her eyes narrowed making Lucy shiver. Sometimes badass, tough Jiya scared her. She could only imagine how Wyatt felt. She glanced over at him. The idiot was smirking.  
“I don’t have friends, ma’am.” He tipped his head at Jiya. “And I’ve got work to do.”  
“Sorry to bother you, Wyatt,” Lucy said. She believed that Wyatt didn’t know where Pamala was. She wondered where Jessica was. If she met her Lucy wondered if she could keep a straight face knowing what that girl was planning.  
The team regrouped about a block down the road. “What do we do know? There is no trace of Pamala.”  
“She’s going to come. You know that.” Lucy whispered urgently.  
“Let's go back and scope out the house,” Jiya said. “I had this idea Wyatt was lying about something.”  
Lucy had noticed something odd too. It was when he’d mentioned his father. As they neared the house they could hear voices.  
“You son of a bitch, you think I don’t know that you’re carrying on with that Garrison girl. You think she’s going to stick with you? Girls like that won’t stay longer than a night. You’re going to waste your life mooning after that girl like the pathetic kid you’ve always been.” Lucy started. Hearing Wade Logan’s voice telling Wyatt off made her want to scream. She might not have ever met Wyatt’s dad but she recognized the voice. At least the voice if Wyatt was perpetually angry.  
“Jess and I broke up,” Wyatt replied. “I’m joining the military.”  
“You think they’ll take the likes of you? You won’t make it in boot camp. They don’t like soft ones like you there.” Lucy shuddered and peeked in the window. Wyatt was standing in the corner, eyes down and face ashen. His father loomed over him. The words he threw at his son made her see red. She could see Wyatt retreating. It broke her heart.  
“It’s better than this,” Wyatt replied.  
The sound of a blow rent the air. Lucy stirred, as she saw Wade hit Wyatt across the face. Wyatt staggered back but didn’t try to hit back. Lucy was about to spring forward but Rufus held her back. Wade advanced on Wyatt. “ You little bastard. I can do what I want with you. You think you’re so high and mighty. Well, I’m your father, and you’ll see who’s boss.”  
Lucy gasped as Wade grasped Wyatt by the throat, pinning him to the wall. Rufus and Jiya had to physically restrain her. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to protect this boy who’d someday be her husband. “I know you drove that car into the river. That little lady gave me a nice little tip. I know you stole all that money. You aren’t going to get away with this. Where did you hide the money?”  
Lucy saw Wade let up on Wyatt long enough to let the boy speak. “I don’t know anything about the money. I didn’t steal it.”  
“Listen, boy, you come home and work for me and I won’t mention anything about it. You do good work in the shop. When you aren’t being an idiot.” Lucy wondered at the conciliatory tone in Wade’s voice. It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was manipulating his son.  
“I’d rather die,” Wyatt replied fiercely, almost spitting in Wade’s face.  
His father lost control. Lucy struggled free of Rufus and Jiya and flung the door open. Neither of the two in the room noticed her. His father didn’t see her for a second as he advanced on his son. Lucy reached for her gun and held it out. Wade turned as Lucy approached.  
“Leave this house or I’ll shoot,” Lucy spoke calmly but her heart was pounding like a steam engine. “Stay away from that boy. Or I will hunt you down and kill you.”  
“Who are you?” Wade was staring at her.  
“You don’t want to know,” Lucy replied. “You want to do this the easy way or the hard way?”  
“The woman said you might come,” Wade said thoughtfully. “I’m not worried about you. She said you’d never kill me.”  
Lucy’s hand shook. She couldn’t kill Wyatt’s father no matter how bad a man he was. Jiya stepped forward, “I can. Believe me, I’ve dealt with hundreds of dicks like you. I know exactly how to deal with you.”  
“Sorry, friends.” Pamala’s entrance was startling. She came from inside the house, a smirk on her face. “When we’re done here Wyatt Logan will be a dead boy murdered by his father.”  
“I’m not going to kill the kid.” Wade protested. Pamala laughed.  
“Oh well, I guess that means you die a few years younger.” Pamala aimed at Wyatt. “Poor little boy.”  
Jiya came forward, gun still trained on Pamala. She practically dragged Wyatt up and said, “Go with her.”  
Lucy grabbed Wyatt’s hand and pulled him along towards the street. “We’ve got to get away from her.”  
“What about the others? What about my dad? Why don’t we call the police?” Wyatt’s questions were normal but Lucy had no time for them.  
“Where is your car?” She asked.  
Wyatt seemed to pick up on her drift because he helped her along a narrow alley and then unlocked the door. “I’ll drive. I’m fast.”  
“I know,” Lucy said automatically. “I mean I’ve heard. But you just had your head bashed in.”  
“I’m fine,” Wyatt said.  
“I’ll drive. You get your face fixed up and then we’ll switch.” Lucy glanced at Wyatt, her teacher's voice firmly in place.  
She was startled when he agreed. Lucy took the most indirect route she could. “Where are we going?” Wyatt asked.  
“A safe house not far away,” Lucy said. “You can stay there until my friends deal with Pamala. Then it will be safe to go home.”  
“Who are you?” Wyatt asked. “You don’t seem like any detective I’ve met.”  
“You’ve met a bunch?” Lucy asked. Wyatt shrugged.  
“You seem like someone on TV. Or a Bond movie.” Wyatt grinned at her. He seemed to have brushed off the fight with his father making her suspect that this happened a lot. It was a coping mechanism but one that explained how deeply her husband had buried his pain over his dad’s abuse. Now that she’d seen it in person she had no intention of letting him keep burying it. She was driving too fast for the road especially considering she didn’t have a license. Pulling over she said, “We can switch now.”  
Wyatt grinned at her, the little bastard was actually flirting with her, before saying, “Hope you don’t get carsick.”  
“I don’t,” Lucy replied. “Maybe you do.”  
She saw his face fall. Busted. He had managed to clean up the blood on his face and if not for the bruises that were already forming Lucy might have thought he was fine. He was looking at her strangely. He focused on the road except for occasionally glancing at her. “So you like Bond?” Lucy asked.  
“Yeah.” Wyatt grinned. “He’s so cool.”  
“Which story is your favorite?” Lucy asked.  
“Weapon of Choice,” Wyatt said.  
“Oh, so that girl in that story is your favorite… eh?” Lucy asked. She found herself smiling despite herself.  
“Yeah,” Wyatt said. “How did you know? Lucy seems more real. And she’s…”  
“Hot.” Lucy finished. He shrugged. “I’m a teacher so I have a pretty good knowledge of what’s popular with people your age.”  
“You’re a teacher.” Wyatt shook his head. “You’re definitely not like any teacher I’ve ever seen.”  
“I was a teacher,” Lucy said. She felt nostalgia surge through her. She missed teaching. She missed the thrill of seeing kids learn history. “I had to give it up. I was a professor actually.”  
“I probably would have actually paid attention in school if my teachers had been like you.” He sent her another smile. Lucy didn’t know how to respond. She was aware that her responses were probably not appropriate for a woman of her age against a kid who was barely legal. But when she saw Wyatt she saw the man she knew. The man who had taken care of her when her world had fallen apart. She saw the man who was so flawed and human and who’d brought her both pain and happiness. She had to remind herself that this boy wasn’t the man she knew, not yet.  
“Well, I was a strict teacher.” She said.  
“Umm… looks like we’re being followed.” Wyatt replied. His eyes were fixed on the rearview mirror.  
“Well, then, floor it. I know you can get her off your tail.” Lucy murmured. Wyatt glanced at her.  
“You seem awfully sure about that,” he said.  
“I’ve heard about all the racing you used to do,” Lucy replied.  
Clearly, teen Wyatt was just as good with cars as his older self. Lucy noticed the car was dropping back. Then she sighed. Pamala had turned into another side road and was currently within shooting distance. “Keep going.” She ordered Wyatt.  
She rolled down the windows and unbuckled her seatbelt. She began firing out the window as Wyatt gasped. Lucy’s aim was off, and she lamented the fact that she wasn’t as good a shot as his future self. Finally, she must have scared Pamala off long enough for him to turn off the main highway.  
“Wow.” He commented. “That was definitely some Bond stuff.”  
Lucy grinned. “We got away, that’s what matters.”  
A few minutes later she said, “We better find a payphone. I’d like to call my friends and make sure they know to meet me at the safe house.”  
“Sure.” Wyatt pulled over at the next payphone. Lucy had to remind herself that back in 2001 this wasn’t half as big a deal as it would have been ten years later.  
Lucy dialed Jiya’s cell phone. She hoped it would work. Jiya picked up on the third ring. “We’ve so far escaped her. Meet us at the safe house.”  
“Good. I think she’s jumped back. But keeping him there will be a good idea. His father and grandfather had fought. I don’t think Wade will be here anytime soon.”  
“Thank you, Jiya,” Lucy replied.  
“Just remember, Lucy. Don’t make that boy fall too hard for you. After all, he has to marry Jessica first.” Jiya’s words reminded her that she had to be careful. She couldn’t make history change too much.  
“I know.” It broke her heart that this boy, so sweet under the bravado, would be broken down by Jessica. Lied and betrayed at every turn.  
“Everything ok?” Wyatt asked.  
“Yes,” Lucy said. She began playing with her wedding ring.  
“How long have you been married?” Wyatt asked.  
“Only six months,” Lucy replied. “But we’ve been together for more than a year.”  
“He must be worried about you, doing all this dangerous stuff,” Wyatt commented.  
“Oh, he is. But he knows it’s important.” Lucy smiled softly. “And his job is dangerous too. So I guess we worry about each other.”  
“I just broke up with my girlfriend,” Wyatt confessed. He looked so sad Lucy’s heart broke. She had to remember that this was the boy who’d propose to Jessica on a hill in Texas.  
“Maybe it will work out,” Lucy said encouragingly. “I know my husband and I broke up. But we got back together. If you really love each other, you’ll make it work.”  
“I don’t know. I thought Jessica and I, that was it. But now, she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”  
“Sometimes love is like a lightning bolt. For me, it was like a friendship that just suddenly turned into love. I tried running from it. It was scary, caring that much. But then I couldn’t run anymore. So I just accepted it.” Lucy felt her voice soften as she remembered how she’d been forced to accept that she loved Wyatt on a cold afternoon in North Korea.  
“Do you think if I went to Jessica and talked to her she’d forgive me?” Wyatt asked.  
“I don’t know. If she really loves you, I think she’ll forgive you.” Lucy smiled at him. She knew Jessica was lying. That Rittenhouse was orchestrating every move. Probably even this breakup. But she wanted to believe this boy could have some happiness before the pain of her betrayal hit.  
“We’re here.” Wyatt stopped the car in front of the safe house. Lucy stopped him for a moment. History be damned, there were some things she needed to say.  
“So what are your plans? College?” She asked.  
“No, I want to join the army. But what if Jessica doesn’t want that?” Wyatt sighed.  
“You can’t build your life around her. You have to follow your own dreams.” Lucy spoke with conviction. “If she loves you, she will understand that. Just like she has to follow her dreams.”  
“I hope I’ll be able to measure up. You have to be tough. And smart.” The bravado slipped away and he looked so young and vulnerable.  
“Listen Wyatt.” Lucy saw his eyes meet hers, “I believe you are so much more than you give yourself credit for. I know you are a very special person and you are going to do incredible things. You can change the world if you want to. You just have to do what you think is right.”  
“How do you know all this about me? Are you a fortune-teller?” Wyatt scoffed.  
“I’m not. I just know what type of person you are. I’ve met a lot of kids your age. I know. And you’re special. I just hope you know that.” Lucy poured her heart into this speech, hoping the adult Wyatt would take it to heart.  
“Thanks, ma’am.” He sent her a small grin. “I guess I’m special enough.”

They instructed Wyatt to stay in the safe house for a few days and then go back home. Pamala had made her exit but it was better to be safe than sorry. Lucy shook his hand and smiled. “Remember what I told you.”  
“Yeah,” Wyatt grinned. “Who are you anyway? Della Smith isn’t your real name.”  
“No,” Lucy replied. “But a detective never tells her real name.”

Lucy’s stomach was in her throat when they touched down in the bunker. Would Wyatt be there? Would the effect of talking to him mean he did something completely different? What if he became something else? What if he didn’t marry Jessica but some other person? What if….She wasn’t sure she could handle losing him and the girls. She pushed at her seatbelt until Jiya removed it. The hatch opened.  
Wyatt was standing there, a little to the side with the girls in his arms. Lucy gave a teary sigh of relief as she scrambled awkwardly down the stairs and flung herself at him. The girls were already looking a little less annoyed and she pressed happy kisses to their faces. She was so happy that they were here, exactly the same as she left them even down to the fluffy little nightie. She leaned her head up, pressing her lips to her husband’s. He was here. He was alive. Somehow the timelines had converged and he was right here. Her hand came up to rest against his neck, as her other hand explored his jaw.  
Finally, she broke apart, panting a little as she realized everyone was watching. “Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” Wyatt asked.  
“I almost lost you,” Lucy whispered. Her eyes filled with tears.  
“So that was the mission,” Wyatt asked. His eyes fell on her outfit. The plain t-shirt and leather jacket and jeans and high boots.  
“Yes,” Lucy said. His eyes met hers, questions evident between both of them.  
The debrief was blessedly brief, perhaps Christopher realized she needed some time with Wyatt to iron out any timeline differences. The girls were settled in for their afternoon nap when she walked into their room. For once she didn’t have a historical costume to remove.  
“So I finally get to meet Della Smith again.” Lucy whirled around as Wyatt’s arms settled around her waist. “Do you know how hot you were back then only to disappear forever?”  
Lucy glanced at him. “So you noticed me?”  
“Of course I did. I had my life saved by this badass, extremely hot woman. Who was the only one besides my grandfather who actually believed in me? Hell, I think you believed in me more than anyone else on earth. I remembered you. I kept telling myself if you thought I could do it, that I could.” He pulled her even closer. “You have no idea what that speech of yours meant to me. No idea. That’s why I joined the military. That’s why I married Jessica. And then I met you, in a waiting room in Mason. And it rocked my world.”  
“I just wanted to encourage you.” Lucy reached up and pressed her hand against his cheek. “I saw what you had to endure with your dad. I just wanted you to know the truth.”  
“I didn’t think it was possible back then. Traveling along your timeline. I told myself that the woman I saw had to be some weird clone. And then our future selves showed up and that’s when I knew. You’d saved me once again.”  
“I was so afraid something I’d say or do would make this timeline disappear.” Lucy murmured.  
“You fulfilled the timeline, not the other way around.” Wyatt’s hands moved to her hips. “But I don’t want to talk about timelines. Did you think I was hot back then?”  
Lucy laughed. “No…”  
“Wow. That’s painful.”  
“You were barely legal. Believe me, I’d be a creep to look at you than the way I look at you now. I wanted to protect you with my life. And well, you were kind of cute.” Lucy ran a hand along his jaw. “Adorable actually.”  
“That’s embarrassing.” She saw his face flush a little.  
“I kept seeing you as you were now.” Lucy leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips. This kiss lingered, long, tender, and sensual. Each gentle swipe of his tongue relaxed her further against him, the relief of knowing the crisis averted achingly sweet.  
“You were hot as hell. I mean you still are. As in you always are. But like, holy shit, you were so cool. I mean I didn’t know you. And I did love Jessica, don’t get me wrong. But if I had a celebrity crush on someone, it had to be you.” His ramblings made her smile.  
“I’m not a celebrity.” She replied.  
“I know. But it was like you were. Some mysterious spy. So hot.” His lips found her neck. She sighed happily as his teeth gently nipped at her earlobe.  
“So you have a thing for older women?” She whispered.  
“No…” The slow words sent heat pooling throughout her body. “I have a thing for Lucy Preston. Or Della Smith. Or whatever you’d call yourself.”  
“Do you like the leather jacket and boots?” Lucy murmured. Now that she was home she had to admit she must have picked them up specifically to appeal to him. Which was kind of messed up considering he was so young. She remembered how flirty she’d been, a little ashamed of herself.  
“You talked about love. And mentioned your husband. I knew how happy you seemed.” Wyatt’s voice trailed off.  
“I was talking about you.” Lucy began tugging at his shirt, finally managing to get it off. “I was talking about our family.”  
“I know that now. I can’t believe it.” His hands reached for the zipper on her jacket.  
She saw him put the jacket aside and then gently remove her t-shirt. He was moving so deliberately. So unlike their recent encounters since the girls came. Snatched moments in the middle of chores and missions and stress. She began working on his pants before he removed her boots and jeans. Sighing blissfully she enjoyed the sensation of warm skin meeting warm skin. She’d fought so hard so they could have this moment. Who was to say this wasn’t part of the fate that brought them together? Her own memories were of this event never occurring but when one traveled along one’s timeline memories could be deceiving. Especially when it came to time loops.  
“This feels so good.” She whispered as she sank down on the bed. “I can’t believe you’re ok.”  
“I thought I’d lost you. You were married to someone else.” His lips trailed along her neck. “I just wanted you to be as happy as you were then.”  
“I am. You and the girls, we’re family.” Her hands ran along his back, memorizing the faint scars that dotted it from the explosion in Mason industries.  
“So you had hot for the teacher fantasies?” She whispered in his ear.  
“I thought you used to tell me I was a pig for that.” His fingers tugged gently at her hair, brushing it aside to bare the other side of her neck.  
“I understand more why.” Lucy melted into the bed at every tender caress. She loved how soft and tender they were with each other and also how passionate they were. Here, all by themselves, they could be themselves. She felt free and sexy and desired here. She could exert control and cede control. She trusted him.  
A few seconds later he was staring up at her. “You’re using those wrestling moves I taught you.” She could seem the pride in her on his face.  
“Those moves helped save your life.” She answered remembering what Pamala had almost done.  
“Believe me, Baby doll, I remember. Firing out that window. Pushing me aside with your leg.”  
“Well, then. I guess I should make good on all that teasing. It seems like someone deserves a reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am transitioning to a new fandom/original works so I'm editing my plot bunnies and posting them. This was a silly idea I came up with. I like characters meeting their significant other in the past when they were younger.  
> For reference, Pamala is the new big bad. I just made her a villain because Emma is dead.  
> Wyatt, the little brat, thinks Lucy is hot. And well, who can blame him? She is.  
> Jiya is badass. I love her so much. I loved seeing her in action.


End file.
